


Shut Up, Tony

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Dates, Awkward Tony, Bad Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punching Assholes, Scenting, eager sex, minor hurt/comfort, smitten Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Tony's sure the attractive, kind, smart, amazing alpha he's been dating is going to dump him tonight. There's no way Steve actuallylikeshim, is there?





	Shut Up, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Happy Steve Bingo square "Bad Flirting" :D
> 
> Thanks to the MCU discord who helped me plan it, and who begged for more smol!Alpha!Steve in the world! I couldn't agree more 
> 
> Thanks as always to ashes0909 for being my everything (oh and betaing too) <3

"He's going to dump me, Rhodey," Tony hissed in the phone. "There is seriously zero reason for him to stay with me."

Rhodey sighed. "Don't fish."

"I'm not! Look. I'm usually a very confident, take the alpha by the knot kind of guy -"

"Gross."

"- but I'm a complete blithering idiot around him. He's going to dump me! I'm a hot mess. He has every right to."

Something clattered on the other end of the phone. "He asked you out, didn't he? Again? He didn't have to."

"He's really nice." Tony scanned the crowded bar for Steve's blond hair. "He probably just wanted to break up with me in person."

"I've never seen you like this before, Tones." Rhodey chuckled. "I think you're in love."

"I know." Tony dropped his face in his palm. "It's horrible."

"What's horrible?" said a new voice.

Tony startled up to find Steve standing next to his chair, hands in his pockets, smiling. "GottagoRhodeybye." Tony hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, standing to greet Steve. "Nothing. Nothing's horrible. All is well," Tony babbled. 

Steve quirked an eyebrow but tugged Tony into a hug without demanding to know. Steve slotted his nose against Tony's neck, tucked gently up behind his ear, and scented him in a way that made Tony's knees go weak. Tony bit his lip and resisted the urge to present right there in the bar dining room. 

Steve wasn't exactly society's ideal alpha - Tony wasn't stupid, he knew the images the media pushed - but he was _ Tony's  _ ideal alpha, and his presence turned Tony into a puddle of blithering, babbling need. Steve didn't need to posture or push other alphas around. He didn't need to squeeze the back of Tony's neck to make him want to go to his knees. His bright blue eyes and his brassy smile were a stronger drug than some growly, muscle-bound superjock's pheromones.

Steve pressed a light kiss to Tony's cheek, and Tony resisted the urge to grab him and twist it into something deeper. "Hey, Steve," Tony managed.

Steve smiled, eyes bright, as he settled in the seat opposite Tony. The table was small, and if Tony breathed in, he could catch Steve's intoxicating scent. "Hi, Tony." Steve picked up the menu.

"Hi."

Steve's smile deepened, indulgent. "So you said."

"Right. Uh. Yeah. How was your day?"

"Not bad. Though I think I'm going to be in court all next week." He sighed. "Glad the day's over now, though. I was looking forward to this all day. What about you?"

"Yeah, definitely." Tony started shredding his napkin.

Steve chuckled. "I meant how was your day, Tony."

"Oh. Right." Tony considered withering right under the table and never coming out, but Steve was still smiling. "My day was good. Lots of meetings I got to play games during."

Steve shook his head affectionately. "Want to share crab puffs?"

"Sure." Tony hadn't even looked at the menu. "I'll share anything with you." Stupid. Lame. Shut up, Tony.

But Steve laughed. "Good." His eyes twinkled. "I've got a few things in mind…" He casually flipped to the next page of the menu, but the new heat in his eyes made Tony squirm in his seat, warmth pooling between his legs, brain melting and pooling out of his ears.

It didn't make any sense, that Steve would be interested in him. Tony could barely string a sentence together around him, and, try as he might, his attempts at flirting always crashed and burned. He was usually a suave, cool guy, had had his fair share of interested parties, even a few long-term relationships, but he'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Steve, and apparently that turned him into a wreck.

"I -" Tony dug through his scrambled brain to find something to talk about. "I listened to that album you sent me."

"Yeah? What'd you think?"

The waiter arrived before Tony could reply and took their drink and appetizer orders. "It was good. I liked it. You have good taste," Tony managed when she'd gone.

"I'm glad. I've got some more like that if you're interested."

"That'd be great," Tony said, adding  _ a bit awkward if you dump me tonight, though,  _ in his head.

The rest of their meal continued on in much the same vein. Steve was hot, polite, funny, interesting, and kind; Tony was a mess. Everytime he tried to turn on the charm, he flipped the switch for stammering, babbling loser instead. He dropped the tomato out of his burger onto his lap, he tried to steal an olive from Steve's plate to show how close and comfortable they were and knocked his water glass over, and when describing his latest project to Steve, he got acceleration and velocity mixed up and had to stop halfway through his story and explain that Steve was so incredible, he'd knocked first year physics right out of Tony's head.

By the time he tossed his napkin on his empty plate, Tony was beyond nervous and into downright flustered. Probably, the smart thing to do was to break up with Steve first, stop himself from falling in any deeper, protect his heart from the hurt, and save Steve from having to start that awkward conversation himself.

But… Tony couldn't do it. Even if each hour with Steve was the last, he was going to take it. He was so far gone...

"Can I give you a ride home?" Steve asked when they'd refused dessert and knocked back the rest of their drinks. "Or did you drive here?"

"Happy dropped me off. I came straight from the office. I'd love a ride, thank you." Tony choked on nothing as he realized the innuendo heavy in his words. "Er - uh. Yeah."

Steve winked and flagged the waiter down. Steve had paid for their last date so Tony insisted he get this one, and while he waited for the receipt, Steve squeezed his hand and mouthed,  _ going to bring the car around.  _

Tony left a sizeable tip and took a moment to sit at their table and blink at the opposite wall, trying to reboot. Steve hadn't broken up with him yet, and every time Tony put his foot in his mouth, Steve seemed to think it was funny or cute or something. It didn't make sense, but Tony wasn't about to waste his time with Steve worrying about it. The longer they spent together, the more smitten he became.

Tony shrugged into his coat then made his way out of the bar. It was dark now, and cold, the temperature having dropped significantly since he left the office. The road was heavy with slush and the sidewalk was a mess of puddles and salt. Tony blew warmth back into his hands and bounced on his toes, looking down the street for Steve's headlights. 

Something warm and solid pressed up against his back. "Cold, sweetheart?" Fingers curled around his forearm. "I'll warm you up."

Tony jerked back and spun around to glare. A steroid-jacked alpha with a blue baseball hat grinned over at him. "What?" Tony blinked at him.

"A shame, leaving a nice piece like you out on the street alone. Your date ditch you? I can give you a ride home." He leered. "Or back to my place."

His breath smelled like beer and peanuts. Tony took another step back and rolled his eyes. "Does that line really work on anyone? I'm just waiting for my ride, asshole. You can take your hand back to your place."

The guy reached for Tony's arm again, but his inebriated aim missed by a few inches and he pouted. "Don't be like that, sweetheart. I can show you a good time."

"I'm already being shown a good time. And even if I weren't, you would not be where I'd turn."

The guy stumbled forward and breathed in Tony's face. He smelled undeniably alpha, and aroused, but it smelled sickly sweet to Tony, tainted with too much booze and too much testosterone. "I'll knot you so good, baby, you'll be ruined for all other alphas."

"Go knot a cactus," Tony snapped. He heard the rumble of tires and started walking down the street towards Steve's headlights. The car pulled over, but before Tony could reach for the handle, the alpha grabbed Tony's wrist - landing this time - and tugged him towards him. 

"I don't remember you having a choice, slut," he growled. "I can smell how turned on you are right now. You want me."

"Not for you, fucker." Tony tried to pull out of his grip, but the guy's fingers tightened painfully.

"It is," he slurred, "cause you're all mine. And -"

"Hey." Steve's voice was cold and dark. A shudder rippled down Tony's spine. "What's going on?"

"Go home shrimp," the guy said. "This one's mine."

Steve walked around the car and right up to the alpha's side. "Tony… do you want to go with this guy?"

"No. Of course not."

Steve tilted his head, flashing eyes glued on the guy's face. "Then I don't know why on earth you'd think he was yours." Steve shifted closer and the fingers on Tony's arm loosened a little. The alpha was looking at Steve now. "I think… what you'll actually find, is that Tony's his own omega. But if he weren't… if he did belong to someone…" Steve  _ growled,  _ and Tony's underwear was instantly drenched. "If he did… you'd find he was  _ mine."  _

The other alpha was bigger and clearly stronger, but Steve was radiating rage, in his posture and in his scent, rage that seemed four times bigger than his body could handle. The alpha dropped Tony's arm with a grunt, but didn't back away, turning on Steve instead. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

Steve cocked back and slammed his fist directly into the alpha's nose, dropping him instantly to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Tony took a startled step back. 

The man lay on the damp pavement, clutching his face and whimpering. Steve bent down over him. "I'm going to do that. And now I'm going to call you a cab and you're going to go home and sober up. Come on, Tony." Steve opened his passenger door and ushered Tony in then jogged around the car to get in the driver's side. He pulled out his phone and first called a cab company then called the bar and warned the host who answered about the guy out front.

When he pulled away, Tony looked back and the asshole alpha was sitting up against the brick wall, hand still over his face. "Well," Tony said.

Steve grimaced, fingers tightening on the wheel. "Sorry. I'm sure you were handling it."

"Don't be sorry. I appreciate it, Steve. That guy deserved to get decked."

"Hmm." Steve slumped down in his seat. "Bucky says I need to stop decking dudes outside of bars."

"Do you only deck dudes that are being assholes?" Steve nodded. "Then I'd say you're doing alright. Don't you ever get decked back?"

Steve shrugged. "Why do you think my nose is a little crooked?"

"You should be more careful," Tony said, leaning his head against the side of his seat so he could watch Steve's eyes flash in the passing streetlights. 

"If I see someone taking advantage of someone else… I can't help it," Steve said quietly. "I know violence isn't always the answer, but it sure works some of the time. I've learned that if you get a good one in first, they're usually too surprised to get you back."

"I just worry about you." 

Steve shot Tony a smile. "I'm alright, Tony. I'm tougher than I look."

"Don't I know it." Tony clenched his legs together, but there was no avoiding the fact that his arousal was slowly stinking up the car. He hoped Steve wouldn't be bothered, it wasn't like he could help it.

"So…" Steve said, clearing his throat. "Would you - uh - would you like to come back to my place? I - coffee?"

"Yes!" Tony blurted out, stunned, then he slapped his hand over his face and groaned. "That was way too eager."

Steve let out a sharp breath. "Oh, _ phew.  _ I couldn't tell if I was reading this wrong. I've been wanting to invite you back all night, but I was kind of nervous." Steve shot him another smile then fixed his eyes back on the road.

"You -? You were nervous? I've been nothing but an absolute tragedy since we met. God… you make me so nervous," Tony admitted. "And that, back there? That was really fucking hot. Sorry. I'm stinking up your car."

Steve's nostrils flared and his hands squeaked around the leather of the steering wheel. "Yes. I - uhh. It's pretty hard to ignore," he said breathlessly. "I was hoping that might be for me."

"It's all for you. Everything. I - yeah…" Tony trailed off stupidly. "Please take me back to your place."

"Okay. I - um - I have to focus on driving for a bit, so could we -"

"Right. Sure. Sorry." Tony slumped back in his seat, but the next time Steve took a left turn, Tony couldn't help but shoot a curious glance over to Steve's lap. Sure enough, his jeans were tenting slightly, and Tony sucked in a deep breath, tasting the spice of Steve's arousal.

It was too good to be true - that Steve really wanted him back. And after three dates where Steve hadn't made a move at all, it was hard to believe that he might only want Tony for a one night stand. 

Tony tugged his phone out of his pocket and sent a hasty text to Rhodey.

_ Going back to his place. Don't wait up. _

A moment later, the phone buzzed in his hand.

_ Told ya. _

_ I mean. He might break up with me after. _

_ Better make it really good then. _

Tony turned to the window to hide his smile. Then twisted his head to look around as they pulled to a stop. 

"This is me," Steve said, sounding bashful for the first time since Tony had meet him. "It's not much, compared to what you're used to, I'm sure, but I like it here."

The building was a simple, red brick, apartment tower. The street was nice, the stairs of each townhouse opposite carefully cleared of snow, a few bikes chained to the trees out front. It was quiet and homey here, a little pocket in the busy city. "I love it," Tony said honestly. 

As they walked up the steps, Steve reached out and took Tony's hand with a cheeky smile. Another couple was waiting for the elevator, and Tony stayed as still as he could against the far wall, trying to hide his very obvious scent. They politely ignored them, but as the elevator climbed, Tony found it harder and harder to keep his hands to himself. Steve was right there  _ looking at him  _ with such open hunger that Tony's heart kept flipping around in his chest painfully. Tony wanted to grab him and reel him in and finally feel Steve's body pressed against his. 

But the other couple was going up four stories higher than they were, so Tony had to wait, still as a Buckingham Palace guard on duty, and smile politely when they glanced his way.

Finally, the doors sprung open with a chime, and Steve dragged Tony out of the elevator and down the hall. He jiggled the lock open then pulled Tony inside. Steve had him up against the back of the door before he'd even turned the light on, one hand cupping his jaw, the other banging around against the wall, presumably searching for the light switch.

Steve's kiss was hot and wet, pinning Tony against the door and swallowing down his helpless moan. "God, you smell amazing," Steve whispered.

_ "Nuh -"  _ was all Tony could manage.

Steve nipped at the jut of his jaw bone then kissed him again, tongue brushing along the edge of Tony's bottom lip. He tasted even better than he smelled, and Tony furiously pulled air in through his nose, feeling dizzy. 

Steve hooked his thumb under Tony's chin and tilted his head down, leaning against Tony, up on his toes, to drive the kiss deeper. The light clicked on and Steve's other hand found the back of Tony's neck, not squeezing or pressing, but holding lightly, the pressure still enough to make Tony wobble. 

Steve started stumbling backwards, drawing Tony with him, and Tony wrapped his arms around his waist, keeping them close. He didn't have a chance to look at the apartment, too distracted by exploring every inch of Steve's mouth, but he didn't care.

"Too fast?" Steve muttered against his lips as they crossed the threshold into the bedroom.

"Not fast enough," Tony shot back. He slid his hands up under the hem of Steve's shirt and traced his lean lines. 

Steve hummed with pleasure then stepped back and tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it in the corner. Tony's eyes dropped down to the waistline of his pants of their own accord. The juts of Steve's hipbones teased Tony's gaze right down to where the waistband of Steve's boxers peeked out. Tony landed both hands on those juts and stroked the soft skin with his thumbs.

"Jesus, fuck. I won the lottery," Tony breathed. Steve laughed and placed his hands over Tony's, drawing small circles on the insides of his wrists and Tony stilled, frowned. "What -?" He grabbed Steve's hand and held it up, twisting it into the light. 

His knuckles were all broken, cracked and covered in blood from the impact of his punch outside the bar.

"You didn't tell me you were hurt." Tony took his hand in both hands and turned it back and forth. It wasn't too bad, but there was some grit in the wounds and it was still bleeding in a few spots.

Steve shrugged. "I didn't even feel it."

"Well, you're going to let me clean you up before this goes any further, mister."

Steve eyed the sizable tent in Tony's pants and then his own, then quirked an eyebrow at Tony. 

"Hey, I've waited this long. I can't see you hurt. Especially for me."

"Okay," Steve said softly. He reached up and stroked his thumb over Tony's cheek. "Bathroom's this way."

Tony let the water run warm then held Steve's hand under the tap and mopped at it gently with a soft face cloth until the water ran clear. Steve hopped up on the counter while Tony rummaged around in the drawer he'd opened filled with first aid equipment. Tony frowned at it. "Got a lot of half-used gauze and butterfly bandages in here," he pointed out.

"I told you," Steve said sheepishly, "I tend to come in fists-first. I'm working on it."

Tony hummed and straightened up. Steve's knuckles weren't too bad so all he needed was some Neosporin and a few bandaids for the ones that hadn't scabbed over yet. He leaned against the counter between Steve's legs and gently applied the gel to each knuckle. "I don't think anyone's ever stood up for me like that before. I'm rich and famous and tough. They think I can handle things on my own."

Steve winced. "Sorry."

"No no. It's - uh - really nice actually. Kind of caveman-y, I guess, but can't deny it gets the motor running." He shot Steve a cheeky look then grinned down at the bulge that was currently pressed against his hip. 

Steve groaned and shifted against him. "Hurry up."

"Let me just -" Tony smoothed the last bandaid over Steve's knuckle, but before he could grab the wrappers, Steve fisted his other hand in Tony's shirt and hauled him back in, chest rumbling.  _ "Fuck,"  _ Tony whined. 

Steve rocked his hips forward until their erections rubbed together and Tony's breath caught. He was really here, with Steve Rogers, about to get his brain fucked into goo. At least, he hoped. 

"You're going to knot me, right?" he muttered against Steve's lips, and the low rumble broke into a full growl. It vibrated right down to Tony's core. 

"God, I hope so. Can I?" Steve's hands slipped down Tony's spine to settle on his ass. 

Another rush of liquid slicked between Tony's legs and he backed up, pulling Steve with him as they tripped back to the bedroom. "You'd better. I've been wanting that knot since date one."

Steve stilled. "There's going to be a date four though, right? I mean this isn't just about -?"

Tony relaxed the death grip he'd had on Steve's waist and petted him gently. "Not just about that. Want you all the time. Date four, date thirty-four. Bring it on."

Steve's smile lit up his whole face. "Perfect." He splayed his hands over Tony's chest then shoved, sending him sprawling backwards onto the bed. "Gorgeous," he murmured, and Tony's cheeks heated, the flush spreading down to his toes. 

Steve fumbled with his belt then his fly and dropped his pants and boxers together, only giving Tony a flash of smooth, pale skin before he was folding himself over Tony, pressing hot kisses down his chest. 

"Ah, fuck," Tony whined, hips kicking up. "Your mouth is incredible."

Steve chuckled. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Shit." 

Steve kissed down past Tony's belly button then paused. He stroked his hands up Tony's thighs to frame his crotch then he reached for his fly. "Okay?"

"Yes,  _ please,  _ get me out of these pants like yesterday. I'm in agony."

Steve grinned and popped the button then tugged Tony's pants down. The room was immediately flooded with the smell of Tony's arousal, and he clamped his legs together on instinct.

"Oh my god, Tony," Steve choked out. He bent over Tony and nuzzled into the crease of his hip, scenting him deeply. "You smell so good. I -" Steve's hand clenched around Tony's ankle and he moaned. "Please can I -"

Tony lifted his hips, and Steve whipped his boxers away then dove in, slotting himself between Tony's thighs and nuzzling his way across his stomach and down to his painfully hard cock. Tony squirmed and whimpered, one arm thrown across his eyes, the other fisted in the sheets. When Steve's tongue licked up his length, he swore loudly. 

Steve licked again then stopped with a groan and buried his face in Tony's stomach. Tony's hand came down from his eyes and ruffled through Steve's hair. "You okay?" If Steve broke up with him now, Tony was pretty sure he'd simply cease to exist, in a puff of humiliated frustration.

"I'm - uh." Steve cleared his throat. "I'm having some trouble holding back. Because you smell so good and you taste so good and you're here, in my bed and -" Steve twisted his face to look up at Tony and his eyes were blown solid black. His voice dropped low. "Tell me what you want."

Tony furrowed both hands through Steve's hair and guided up so he could kiss him fiercely. "I want you to take me, fuck me, knot me. Please." He waited until Steve's eyes met his. "I don't know how to play this cool. I know I've been a hot mess all night, but it's really just because I want you so badly." He cleared his throat. "I hope that's okay."

Steve snorted out a laugh. "Okay? Tony that's all I want. I know it's way too early to be talking about bonding and stuff, but… you make me think about things I never thought about before." Steve skated light fingers up Tony's ribs. "I wasn't lying before… if you're anyone's, I want you to be mine."

Tony grabbed Steve's ass with both hands and ground up against his thigh, releasing another rush of his scent into the air. Slick dripped between his legs onto Steve's sheets. "Yours."

With another growl that flushed hot through Tony's veins, Steve dropped to his knees beside the bed and pulled Tony's legs over his shoulders, burying his face in Tony's ass without a moment's hesitation. 

Steve's tongue lapped over Tony's hole, and Tony reached over his head and held onto the other side of the mattress, clinging desperately. Steve's mouth was hot and wet and his tongue teased and licked around Tony's clenching hole, pushing past the rim enough to make Tony gasp, then pulling back. Tony's cock was a heavy weight against his stomach, throbbing with need. He dug his heels into Steve's back, unable to resist trying to draw him closer, deeper, and Steve rewarded him by pressing his tongue in deep before pulling back again. 

Tony shuddered as Steve's tongue coaxed more slick down the curve of his ass. Steve's thumb replaced his tongue, pressing in gently then harder when Tony's body opened to welcome it in. Steve crawled up over him, not pausing as he traded his thumb for two fingers. He nipped at Tony's nipple on the way up then smoothed over it with his tongue. He settled between Tony's legs and Tony drew him into a kiss. He could taste his own slick on Steve's tongue, blushed when he saw it dripping over Steve's chin. 

Steve kept working him into a frenzy with his fingers, stretching and teasing, pressing on Tony's prostate from the inside and out until he whined and thrust up helplessly. "You're so gorgeous," Steve whispered. He nibbled his way down Tony's jaw and shoved his nose deep into his neck, breathing in. "How do you smell so good?"

Tony was inclined to ask the same thing, sucking in lungfuls of Steve's intoxicating scent, but he couldn't make his tongue do anything but hang loosely while he panted. Steve's cock pressed hard against the inside of Tony's thigh and he squirmed, wanting to feel more. Steve's fingers suddenly weren't enough.

"You ready?"

"Yes," Tony whined. "Please. So ready."

"Okay." Steve urged Tony back onto the bed to he rested on the pillows then settled between his legs, on his knees. Steve pushed Tony's legs wide, and Tony flushed as Steve's gaze stroked over him. He felt completely exposed like this and the need to close his legs warred with the urge to spread them wide, to keep Steve's hungry eyes on him longer. 

Steve swiped his fingers through the mess on Tony's thighs again then stroked his fist lightly over his cock a few times. Tony could see the slight bulge of his knot at the base and his whole body throbbed with the need to feel that inside him. 

Steve leaned forward and pressed the head of his cock to Tony's hole, and the pressure sent Tony's legs further apart, heart pounding. Tony grabbed Steve's wrist and tugged, as if he could urge him in faster. "Don't tease, god, I -" 

Steve pushed and the head of cock slipped through the ring of muscle, setting every nerve alight in Tony's body. Steve groaned as he rocked shallowly in and out, until the swelling of his knot was snug against Tony's rim. The angle was deep and Steve's cock was lengthy, so when he rocked back and pressed in again, he rubbed right over Tony's prostate and Tony's cock throbbed and leaked a drop of precome onto his stomach. 

"Oh my god," Steve whispered, reverently. "You're so hot and tight…"

"You're so  _ deep,"  _ Tony shot back. "Fuck, Steve. Come here and fuck me."

Steve tipped forward in Tony's arms, his face pressed into Tony's neck, and he started to move, slowly at first and getting faster. Tony's slick was more than enough to ease the way and there was no burn, only the pleasure of being stretched and the onslaught on every nerve in his body as Steve seemingly hit them all with each thrust.

They rocked together like that, Tony holding onto Steve's wrist with one hand, the other pressed flat against the headboard to provide some leverage. Steve nibbled the sensitive skin of Tony's neck, pressed kisses under his jaw, and rubbed his scent glands with his nose. The room was more omega pheromones than oxygen, and Tony felt more than a little dizzy.

"Here," Steve said. He rolled onto his side, taking Tony with him, then urged him up until Tony straddled his hips. Steve winked. "Told you I was going to give you a ride."

"Holy,  _ fuck,"  _ Tony groaned. Steve was even deeper this way. Tony rocked his hips forward and up then sat down again with a long, slow moan. His cock was leaking everywhere now and he was on the verge of coming, without being touched. He kept his pace slow, not wanting to finish too soon and risk being too overstimulated before Steve could get off. But Steve was panting now too, his hips kicking up to meet each of Tony's slow, steady rolls, hurrying them along. 

"I'm close," Steve said. He slid his hands up Tony's back, cupped the back of his neck for a moment, then skated them back down to Tony's ass. He urged his pace faster, rocking Tony in his lap as he thrust up into him. 

Tony couldn't resist anymore; he dropped his hand to his cock and started stroking. Steve reached up too, and Tony thought he was going to bat Tony's hand away, taking Tony's pleasure into his own grip, but instead he closed his fingers around Tony's, matching his grip and speed so Tony's cock was completely encased in the hot wet slick of their combined grip. He was right on the edge of coming. Tony bounced up and down on Steve's cock relentlessly now, chasing his own orgasm, the growing bulge of Steve's knot smacking against his ass each time. 

It finally punched through him like a gunshot. Tony almost tipped forward, shuddering as the waves of pleasure washed over him, but Steve's hands snapped to his shoulders and kept him upright, fucking Tony through his orgasm. His cock pulsed in his hand, splattering Steve's chest with come then dribbling the rest over Tony's hand. When the aftershocks started to abate, Tony braced both his hands on Steve's chest and tried to find his breath again.

"Holy shit, Tony, that was incredible." Steve's hips were still rocking up and down, Tony could feel the urgency of his thrusts, but he was holding back, letting Tony recover.

Tony squeezed down on him then rolled his hips before letting himself fall down onto Steve's chest. "Sorry," he slurred, "I can't sit up anymore."

"That's okay." Steve presses a kiss to the side of his face. "You were magnificent. Here." Steve gently rolled them over, never pulling free of Tony's body, until Tony was on his back and Steve was nestled between his legs. Steve braced his arms on the mattress and set a new pace, deep and rough. Tony bit his lip and saw stars. He was on the edge of overstimulation and it felt incredible. 

Steve changed the angle a bit, his thrusts coming in harder and deeper now, and Tony's eyes shocked open. "Oh my god, I'm going to come again," he gasped out. He hadn't come a second time in years, but he could feel it building, like a crackling firework low in his gut. "Please knot me, Steve. Fuck, I want to come on your knot."

"Oh god." Steve's eyes squeezed shut and he gripped Tony's thigh hard enough to bruise, pushing his leg up towards his chest. "I'm - ah - I'm coming -" Steve thrust forward once more and his knot slipped past the rim of Tony's hole. It throbbed and pulsed, thickening inside him as Steve came in a hot rush. 

Tony's second orgasm burst as Steve's heavy knot pushed relentlessly against his prostate. His cock barely throbbed, still soft, leaking onto his stomach, but he felt the crackling of pleasure deep in his gut and under his skin. 

Steve folded down over him, face buried in Tony's neck, and Tony locked his knees to either side of Steve's hips, holding him tight. He stroked gentle fingers down Steve's spine, bringing them both down. Steve's cock continued to throb as he pumped Tony full of come, his knot locking them together.

"That was…  _ nuhh -"  _ Tony smacked his dry tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Wow."

Steve chuckled against Tony's skin then propped himself up a bit, gazing down at Tony with an affection Tony found really hard to deny at this point. It was a few minutes more, before Steve's cock stilled and his knot pushed a little deeper, throbbed a little fuller. Tony knew he was pumped full of Steve's come at this point, and it was deeply, viscerally satisfying. He watched, entranced as Steve's eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he opened them again with a pleased sigh. Then he reached out and rummaged around on the bedside table, making Tony rumble when it jostled their joining point. Tony's instincts screamed for them to stay bound this way until Steve's knot went down. 

But Steve shifted back with a water bottle in hand. He popped the top with his teeth and offered it to Tony first. Tony smiled and let Steve tip the bottle to his lips. He sucked eagerly, not realizing how thirsty he was until he started drinking. He made sure to leave half for Steve. 

Steve finished it off then tossed it aside and settled down again. "Is this position okay?" Steve asked.

"Mhm…" Tony's eyes drifted shut. "You don't mind staying here for a bit, do you? I really like being bound." Tony's filter seemed to have been obliterated by his second orgasm.

"I was hoping you'd stay the night, actually. We can get up in a bit and take a shower, if you want, or we can do that in the morning. I can stay here all night." Steve pressed a line of kisses along Tony's shoulder blades. He was supporting some of himself with his arm and legs, but sprawled on Tony's chest like this, he was a comforting weight, like a thick blanket, swaddling Tony to the bed. 

"All night," Tony said, sliding his arms around Steve's waist and holding on tight. "Don't move."

"Alright, sweetheart, whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can harass me on tumblr at festiveferret.tumblr.com <3


End file.
